kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode outlines
List of Episodes 'Season 1' 1. Pilot 2. Square Peg 3. The Order of the Straight Arrow 4. Hank's Got the Willies 5. Luanne's Saga 6. Hank's Unmentionable Problem 7. Westie Side Story 8. Shins of the Father 9. Peggy the Boggle Champ 10. Keeping Up With Our Joneses 11. King of the Ant Hill 12. Plastic White Female 'Season 2' 13. How to Fire a Rifle Without Really Trying 14. Texas City Twister 15. The Arrowhead 16. Hilloween 17. Jumpin' Crack Bass (It's a Gas, Gas, Gas) 18. Husky Bobby 19. The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg 20. The Son That Got Away 21. The Company Man 22. Bobby Slam 23. The Unbearable Blindness of Laying 24. Meet the Manger Babies 25. Snow Job 26. I Remember Mono 27. Three Days of the Kahndo 28. Traffic Jam 29. Hank's Dirty Laundry 30. The Final Shinsult 31. Leanne's Saga 32. Junkie Business 33. Life in the Fast Lane, Bobby's Saga 34. Peggy's Turtle Song 35. Propane Boom (1) 'Season 3' 36. Death of a Propane Salesman (2) 37. And They Call It Bobby Love 38. Peggy's Headache 39. Pregnant Paws 40. Next of Shin 41. Peggy's Pageant Fever 42. Nine Pretty Darn Angry Men 43. Good Hill Hunting 44. Pretty, Pretty Dresses 45. A Fire Fighting We Will Go 46. To Spank with Love 47. Three Coaches and a Bobby 48. De-Kahnstructing Henry 49. The Wedding of Bobby Hill 50. Sleight of Hank 51. Jon Vitti Presents: Return to La Grunta 52. Escape from Party Island 53. Love Hurts and So Does Art 54. Hank's Cowboy Movie 55. Dog Dale Afternoon 56. Revenge of the Lutefisk 57. Death and Texas 58. Wings of the Dope 59. Take Me out of the Ball Game 60. As Old as the Hills (1) 'Season 4' 61. Peggy Hill: the Decline and Fall (2) 62. Cotton's Plot 63. Bills are Made to be Broken 64. Little Horrors of Shop 65. Aisle 8A 66. A Beer Can Named Desire 67. The Hank's Giving Episode 68. Not in My Back Hoe 69. To Kill a Ladybird 70. Hillennium 71. Old Glory 72. Rodeo Days 73. Hanky Panky (1) 74. High Anxiety (2) 75. Naked Ambition 76. Movin' On Up 77. Bill of Sales 78. Won't You Pimai Neighbor? 79. Hank's Bad Hair Day 80. Meet the Propaniacs 81. Nancy Boys 82. Flush with Power 83. Transnational Amusements Presents: Peggy's Magic Sex Feet 84. Peggy's Fan Fair 'Season 5' 85. The Perils of Polling 86. The Buck Stops Here 87. I Don't Want to Wait 88. Spin the Choice 89. Peggy Makes the Big Leagues 90. When Cotton Comes Marching Home 91. What Makes Bobby Run? 92. 'Twas the Nut Before Christmas 93. Chasing Bobby 94. Yankee Hankie 95. Hank and the Great Glass Elevator 96. Now Who's the Dummy? 97. Ho Yeah! 98. The Exterminator 99. Luanne Virgin 2.0 100. Hank's Choice 101. It's Not Easy Being Green 102. The Trouble with Gribbles 103. Hank's Back Story 104. Kidney Boy and Hamster Girl: A Love Story 'Season 6' 105. Bobby Goes Nuts 106. Soldier of Misfortune 107. Lupe's Revenge 108. The Father, the Son and J.C. 109. Father of the Bribe 110. I'm with Cupid 111. Torch Song Hillogy 112. Joust like a Woman 113. The Bluegrass is Always Greener 114. The Substitute Spanish Prisoner 115. Unfortunate Son 116. Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret Hill 117. Tankin' it to the Streets 118. Of Mice and Little Green Men 119. A Man Without a Country Club 120. Beer and Loathing 121. Fun with Jane and Jane 122. My Own Private Rodeo 123. Sug Night 124. Dang Ol' Love 125. Returning Japanese (1) 126. Returning Japanese (2) 'Season 7' 127. Get Your Freak Off 128. The Fat and the Furious 129. Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do 130. Goodbye Normal Jeans 131. Dances With Dogs 132. The Son Also Roses 133. The Texas Skillsaw Massacre 134. Full Metal Dust Jacket 135. Pigmalion 136. Megalo Dale 137. Boxing Luanne 138. Vision Quest 139. Queasy Rider 140. Board Games 141. An Officer and a Gentle Boy 142. The Miseducation of Bobby Hill 143. The Good Buck 144. I Never Promised You an Organic Garden 145. Be True to Your Fool 146. Racist Dawg 147. Night and Deity 148. Maid in Arlen 149. The Witches of East Arlen 'Season 8' 150. Patch Boomhauer 151. Reborn To Be Wild 152. New Cowboy on the Block 153. The Incredible Hank 154. Flirting With the Master 155. After the Mold Rush 156. Livin' on Reds, Vitamin C and Propane 157. Rich Hank, Poor Hank 158. Ceci N'est Pas Une King of the Hill 159. That's What She Said 160. My Hair Lady 161. Phish and Wildlife 162. Cheer Factor 163. Dale Be Not Proud 164. Après Hank, le Deluge 165. Daletech 166. How I Learned To Stop Worrying and Love the Alamo 167. Girl, You'll Be a Giant Soon 168. Stressed For Success 169. Hank's Back 170. The Redneck on Rainey Street 171. Talking Shop 'Season 9' 172. A Rover Runs Through It 173. Ms. Wakefield 174. Death Buys a Timeshare 175. Yard, She Blows! 176. Dale To the Chief 177. The Petriot Act 178. Enrique-cilable Differences 179. Mutual of OmAbwah 180. Care-Takin' Care of Business 181. Arlen City Bomber 182. Redcorn Gambles With His Future 183. Smoking and the Bandit 184. Gone With the Windstorm 185. Bobby On Track 186. It Ain't Over Till The Fat Neighbor Sings 'Season 10' 187. Hank's On Board 188. Bystand Me 189. Bill's House 190. Harlottown 191. A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Clown 192. Orange You Sad I Did Say Banana? 193. You Gotta Believe (In Moderation) 194. Business Is Picking Up 195. The Year of Washing Dangerously 196. Hank Fixes Everything 197. Church Hopping 198. 24 Hour Propane People 199. The Texas Panhandler 200. Hank's Bully 201. Edu-macating Lucky 'Season 11' 202. The Peggy Horror Picture Show 203. SerPUNt 204. Blood and Sauce 205. Luanne Gets Lucky 206. Hank Gets Dusted 207. Glen Peggy Glen Ross 208. The Passion of Dauterive 209. Grand Theft Arlen 210. Peggy's Gone to Pots 211. Hair Today, Gone Today 212. Bill, Bulk and the Body Buddies 213. Lucky's Wedding Suit 'Season 12' 214. Suite Smells of Excess 215. Bobby Rae 216. The Powder Puff Boys 217. Four Wave Intersection 218. Death Picks Cotton 219. Raise the Steaks 220. Tears of an Inflatable Clown 221. The Minh Who Knew Too Much 222. Dream Weaver 223. Doggone Crazy 224. Trans-Fascism 225. Untitled Blake McCormick Project 226. The Accidental Terrorist 227. Lady and Gentrification 228. Behind Closed Doors 229. Pour Some Sugar on Kahn 230. Six Characters in Search of a House 231. The Courtship of Joseph's Father 232. Strangeness on a Train 233. Cops and Robert 234. It Came From the Garage 235. Life: A Loser's Manual You Can Help! Know the specific name of a King of the Hill episode and a general outline of that episode? If so, be sure to add it to this list! Thank you to all who choose to participate!